


the one with the star war

by spyrowrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disjointed Chapters, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Protective Siblings, Romance, These are going to be all over the place, just bare with me, next it's with the resistence, one minute we're in the clone wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: disjointed chapters which include my oc's (both from the prequel & sequel trilogy)mostly one shots, prompts & drabbles, this is what will be updated until i can actuallywork up the courage to post a proper story.there will be spoilers for episode 9, but by the time i get around to it, they probably won't be spoilers anymore.follow me on snowyspyro to actually get an understanding of who the characters are.





	1. goretober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided that i am going to do goretober this year for my star wars universe ! i don’t actually have a lot of expereince WITH gore and writing horror, so this first one probably sucks major a s s, but i hope that you guys stick along with me through this spooky month !
> 
> warnings: excessive blood, amputation.
> 
> word count: 1112
> 
> edit: this was a lie, but enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

Gwen didn’t really know what she was expecting when everyone came barging into her medbay. Well, when she says  _ her  _ medbay, she means the medbay that she frequents on the destroyer that they were currently stationed on. The brunette had heard that the battle down on the current planet had been bloody and a lot more casualties had occurred more than what they were used to, but she didn’t think it would be  _ this  _ bad. 

Clones were piling in and Gwen suddenly wished that she was back with the 501st, with her group and Anakin. Somehow it always seemed like they didn’t experience as many casualties as any of the other clone squadrons did. Med droids were rushing about the place in just as fast pace as were the human medics and Gwen was so lost, watching everyone rush by with broken and wounded soldiers on stretchers that she didn’t snap back into action when she heard her name being called. 

More than once.

“Dock we need you over here!” Brown eyes snapped to the left and her brain finally broke itself out of the fog it had been under and she spotted Cody, the normally calm and cool-headed commander wasn’t looking so hot. Blood was rushing down the side of his face and most of it was pooling in the corner of his eye. Gwen made her way over and reached out, as she placed a hand against the right side of his head but he pulled away. 

“Cody, you’re bleeding.” Her voice held the tone she always wore when she was in Doctor mode. She held authority and just a slight bit of concern in her voice. But the clone commander gave her a look and nodded his head back towards the bed to the left of them. 

“Yeah, but not as badly as Eyeball.” Gwen let her worry subside as Cody managed to stand on his own two feet for longer than five seconds, no signs of a concussion though. She would have to have a closer look at him when the chaos died down, he should be fine, but the medic knew that he would need to have stitches later. She would probably need Obi-Wan around to help convince Cody to sit still for more than thirty seconds. 

Gwen nodded her head in reply before she turned her attention onto Eyeball. Moving closer to his bed, Gwen noticed his face scrunched up in pain and her heart tugged inside her chest as she noticed the sudden lack of limb on his right arm. “Hey, Eyeball,” Gwen spoke softly, leaning closer, making sure to block out every noise that could possibly be heard. “Eyeball.” She murmured again and the clone trooper opened his eyes, the pain still etched onto his face. Gwen then let her hand grab ahold of his left hand and squeezed onto it. 

“Dock,” His voice was slurred and Gwen couldn’t help but wince, his entire right arm was gone, possibly blown off by one of the droids that they had been facing. It couldn’t have been a lightsaber wound, the cut (from what she could tell) wasn’t clean enough plus the amount of blood that had been splattered onto Eyeball’s armour was evidence enough. The brunette knew that even if they had the limb, there was very little chance of being able to put it back. It would have needed to be placed into an ice-cold container straight away. Gwen looked up at Cody and when he shook his head, she knew that they hadn’t even recovered it. The bacta that was placed over the stump where his arm would have been attached to his elbow was nicely done, but the blue was turning red incredibly quick. “Dock, thought you were with the 501st today.”

Gwen knew to never get emotionally attached to those that she worked with and those that would eventually become her patients, even with the clones that she barely had any interaction with, but during the war - during this amount of intimate time together, it was hard for the doctor to even fathom being cold-hearted and distant from them. “No, no they reassigned me today. General Skywalker thought I deserved a break.” It was then that a Med droid had made itself known, Gwen wasn’t skilled enough to fix an amputated arm, she wasn’t that kind of a doctor. Eyeball laughed until he started coughing, Gwen leaned back but still held firm onto his left hand. 

“Well - aren’t we lucky.” It was then that Gwen suddenly felt a hand against her back and the brunette let her head tilt to the side to look behind her. But she didn’t even need to catch a glimpse of the sandy coloured robes to know that it was Obi-Wan. A sad smile split across her lips, as a soft sigh of relief escaped her, she had been worried about him. Her connection with the Force seemed to have been preoccupied with all the clones that were buzzing about in the medbay that she had missed the ever-living presences of the Jedi Master. 

“Yeah, you are,” Gwen replied, looking back down at Eyeball, then to the bloody stump once the droid had peeled away the bacta packs. 

“I will take it from here.” The med droid announced before Gwen was pulled away, his left hand still firmly wrapped around her own. “We will take care of him, Doctor.” Gwen kept her gaze on the clone, before Obi-Wan’s presences within her mind and the hand on her shoulder pulled her away even more. 

“Okay. Yeah.” She mumbled before she gave Eyeball one last squeeze. “You’ll be okay. I’ll be here to look after you when you get out.” And with that, the droid wheeled the clone away, further into the medbay and everything suddenly felt still and quiet. 

She didn’t even notice that her hands were suddenly covered in the clones blood. It was still wet and sticky and she tried not to focus too much on it, otherwise, the overwhelming urge to wipe it off and to get clean would rear its ugly head. Gwen knew that this wouldn’t be the last time she would get these soldiers blood on her hands. But it still wasn’t a nice feeling.

  
“Dock! We need you!” A soft sigh escaped from her lips as Gwen turned around, looking at Obi-Wan who had placed his hand over his beard, like he normally did when he was either thinking or worried.  _ Or  _ possibly both. Gwen didn’t want to see any more broken or torn off limbs today - but that just might be the understatement of the year.

* * *


	2. death is boring. come back and live some more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little teaser for a story that i have been working on for about half the year.  
nothing is really set in stone as of yet, because i have no idea if anyone would be willing to read it.  
so this ... is a bit of a tester. hopefully, you all like it.
> 
> her attachment to the Force is a lot like Eleven from Stranger Things, so (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the snippet from a couple of weeks after the events of umbara.  
i honestly can't remember what episode i was watching when i decided to write this, but i am pretty i will remember later on sdhjf.
> 
> edit 19/12: which i will hopefully be writing out in full very soon (over the new year)
> 
> p.s: gwen is not played by mbb, but crystal reed instead. i am using the eleven gif, because that is essentially what the void for gwen looks like. B)

* * *

It felt like she had been pulled through a blender and then left out in space for a couple of hours, before being promptly pulled back down to Earth. Her insides were screaming out, spasms of pain shooting through her person every couple of seconds, while her limbs felt stiff, that even the slightest of movement felt like they would fall off her body. 

Brown eyes fluttered open and Gwen was met with … _ pitch _ blackness. Not even with the excessive amount of blinking that she felt herself doing was making anything come into focus. Either the lights were off - or Gwen couldn’t see. Suddenly, the back of her throat felt like it was closing up and the panic was starting to travel up from her stomach to her throat. This was rather unsettling, Gwen didn’t know what the hell had happened, she can’t even remember what happened before she woke up. All she knew was that she was **extremely **sore and didn’t even know if she had all of her limbs. 

Lifting a hand up, wanting to see if she could stretch without breaking anything, Gwen suddenly came into contact with something above her, the back of her hand whacking into something cold and metal. She quickly pulled back her arm, placing down by her side again and couldn’t help when a scared whine escaped her lips. Heaving in a couple of breaths, Gwen tried to not outwardly panic, knowing that if she was in … something _ small _ , she would have to conserve her oxygen. Picking up her hand once again, Gwen started to bang it against the thing that was above her. The metal clanging was going in through one ear and staying at the back of her head. It was echoing, which meant that it _ wasn’t _a coffin. Gwen had no idea if that was a good thing or not. However, it didn’t take long for her breath to get shallower again, like she merely seconds away from having a full-blown panic attack. Squeezing her eyes shut once more, Gwen tried to focus - focus in on that small attachment to the Force that she had. It would either tell her where she was or just give her a cryptic answer. The Force was a little shit like that.

Then, she was suddenly pulled into the Void. Standing in the shallow water that filled the place where she came when connecting to the Force. Looking down, Gwen noticed that she was naked, with only a blue sheet covering her modesty. But it wasn’t like she cared, no one could see her when she came to the Void. Looking left and then right, all Gwen could see was the blackness that came with the place. Another deep breath in and the brunette turned around.

It wasn’t long before a sob escaped her lips and hand came up to cover her mouth. She could have cried. 

Behind her was a wall and in that wall were four rows of doors. It didn’t take her long to figure out where she was. 

In the morgue. 

Swallowing, Gwen looked behind her once more. Wondering where the hell _ anyone _was. Usually, the Force allowed her to see the people she cared about. But here, in the morgue, she felt alone. No Anakin, or Obi-Wan. No Ahsoka or Padme. Not even Fives. Gwen didn’t know what she was meant to do. 

The young medic closed her eyes then, trying desperately to remember how the hell she had died. And it wasn’t long until her hand moved automatically to press against her stomach. Nothing hurt, well nothing ever did hurt in the Void. Somehow though, she knew that her stomach was where she met her end, but by what, Gwen was still hazy on the details. It was then that she was brought out of her thoughts by another clanging sound echoed around the darkness. Eyes snapped open, and she stared at the rows of metal doors. The banging was coming from one of them. 

**BANG BANG.**

Flinching, Gwen suddenly made her way forward - edging towards the wall full of steel slabs, before reaching out a hesitant and slightly shaky hand. Slender fingers wrapped around the handle, she didn’t even notice that she couldn’t feel the freezing cold sensation of the handle. Heaving in a deep breath, Gwen counted to three before she ripped the door open. It was strange to see your own body from someone else’s point of view. You’ll go through your entire life, without ever seeing yourself from the outside. The Void did some pretty weird things, but this had to have been the weirdest experience Gwen has ever been through. Letting out the breath that had been caught at the back of her throat, the brunette once again hesitantly reached forward, grabbing onto the bars of the slab and pulled it out of the cabin. 

Only to be immediately pulled out of the Void and back into her own body. A shaky scream escaped her lips as she sat up on the steel bed. Not before long, another sob escaped her lips, as dark eyes looked around the room. Pieces of equipment and words on posters, written Arebesh, on the walls all told her that she was still in a different universe. 

Looking down at herself, the invisible force that was holding the sheet up for her in the Void, was nowhere to be found out here. Wrapping arms around her naked body, Gwen threw her legs over the side of the slab and shakily stood on her own two feet. After a couple of seconds of trying to regain her balance while leaning on the bed, she managed to stand up straight. Now was the time to find herself some clothes.

-x-

It didn’t take her long to find something that looked oddly like a hospital gown. Dropping the sheet onto the floor, Gwen hastily through the gown over her body and then started to make her way out of the morgue. It was strange and rather easy at how fast she managed to leave and then exit the medbay without so much as running into another person or clone.

It was unsettling, to say the least. Gwen thought that she would have been brought back to a Kamino medbay, but here she was wandering the streets of Coruscant on her way towards the Jedi Temple. Her mind was still hazy, she didn’t so much as notice the looks that she was getting from civilians that she came across. She wondered if it had anything to do with Anakin, which was more than likely. Or because they had to bring back one of their own, plus a whole battalion and _ then _some. Kamino looked after the clones but Coruscant was closer to the political side of the war. Hands gripped onto the gown as tightly as they allowed her too, she guessed that if things were similar back home, of course, they would be the same all across the humanoid planets.

Gwen had no idea how long she had been … dead for. Her face scrunched up then, that word - was still weird to think it, let alone to say it out loud. It was still strange - dragging yourself out of your own _temporary _grave and finding the exact report saying that you had died by a lightsaber inflicted wound when General Krell attacked them all. Gwen had a feeling that that would have been the outcome of her coming out to help the troops no matter who was wielding it. Krell didn't like her from the start, trying to get her to leave with Anakin, the medic knew that she had put a damper on his mood since the beginning. It was _also _strange that no one had tried to stop her, or at least question why the hell she looked like shit.

Well - that’s what she felt like anyway.

A lone brunette wandering towards the Jedi Temple, in nothing but a hospital gown (that really didn’t do her justice), a band around her left wrist which read …

**Doctor Gwendolyn Murdock.** **   
** **Killed In Action.**

And nothing on her feet. Gwen didn’t really want to know what her hair looked like, or how she smelt - all she wanted to do was find Anakin or Fives, or anyone that would tell her what the hell happened.

Her limbs were starting to free up once she had finally reached the top of the massive stairs of the temple, her feet no longer felt numb and Gwen rather enjoyed the coolness of the tiled flooring as she wandered blindly inside. It was then that Jedi had appeared as if they had all felt her presence and Force calling out in need. Gwen wondered if her signature was going through the roof right now, considering that someone who had previously _ died was somehow _ returned to the land of the living.

The small amount of Force that she did have control over, even though it felt a lot more present than it had when Gwen had been alive previously, led her all the way to the council room. Surprisingly, no one was there. She wondered where the hell everyone was. 

Staring out the window and down to the planet below - Gwen was curious to know what the hell had she just been through. She died and woke back up in Hell’s Kitchen. Back on Earth - with her brother and Foggy, as well as Karen present at her bedside. They had said she had been in an accident, that she had fallen into a coma and it was touch and go for almost a full year. During that time, Matt had teamed up once again with the _ Defenders _ and apparently, the Avengers had split up, causing a sort of _ civil war _ to happen between the group. Gwen didn’t _ know _the Avengers but she knew something drastic must have occurred for something like that to happen. Bringing a hand up, Gwen pressed her palm against her forehead - a headache had started to build up behind her eyes again. 

Snapping her eyes shut, the medic heaved out a heavy sigh - that almost sounded like a whine. She couldn’t remember how she got back here, how she got back into her old body. Gwen suddenly started, remembering what the report had explicitly said about her death. 

**Penetrated by lightsaber through the stomach. Surprisingly, while the heat of the lightsaber was enough to cauterize the wound, the force from the attack caused the deceased to fall into scattered debris in the field. Bled out due to puncture through the kidney and lungs. Medic Kix was unable to supply bacta or blood in time. **

Lifting her other hand, Gwen placed it over her right side, before bunching up the awful feeling fabric in her hands and lifted her gown. 

This time, tears finally fell down her face. Suddenly making her body shudder forward, but she caught herself, still looking down at her stomach. Running down from the top of her rib cage to the top of her hip was a jagged scar. “Oh, God.” She mumbled the first time she had spoken in what felt like hours, days even. 

What Gwen couldn’t comprehend though, was that where the wound from a _ lightsaber _ through the stomach would have left a hole, there was now nothing but a light scar. She knew that when going to bury or cremate a body - the medics would do their best to make the body presentable for the funeral. Which meant covering any kind of flesh wound or injury with a patch-up job, but this … this felt different. This felt like her skin had _ regenerated _ , that it had stitched itself back up. Running a hand over her stomach, all Gwen could feel was feel the _ tiny _scar in its place. Her throat was sore and raspy, hands dropped the clenched gown like it had suddenly burnt her, before they came up again and pressed against her eyes, trying to slow her tears. 

That’s when she felt it - the sudden shift in the force, of not one but three different signatures. Hands fell to her sides once more, brows rising as she finally felt...safe. “Anakin.” She whispered into the empty room. “Ahsoka.” The other blip in her force told her. “Obi-Wan…” Oh, they were all back on land. They must have gone on a mission. Turning on her heel, Gwen made the decision that she would make her way to the front of the temple once more. 

It didn’t take her long, all feeling had returned to her person - her brain, even though still a little foggy, was a lot clearer than it had been an hour beforehand. That a red blush made its way across her cheeks, suddenly realising that she had walked through the streets of Coruscant **butt **naked, with nothing but a shitty hospital gown covering her. Shaking off those thoughts, Gwen made it to the front of the temple and saw them walking in - all three of them. Well, all three and their troopers. Obi-Wan looked banged up and so did Rex.

“Anakin!” Her cry caused almost the whole room to slow down. Every pair of eyes landed on her, though the ones she focused on were blue seemed to go through about three different types of emotions. Surprise, relief and finally landed on shock. Gwen didn’t wait for his reply or anyone else's really as she took a step forward and then another. Then well, she decided to say _ fuck it _ and started to sprint towards him, before she flung herself at the Jedi General, who caught her with a grunt of surprise as she slammed into his person. 

“Dock?” If Gwen had been paying attention she would have noticed that Rex was now looking on in complete worry. Her arms had wrapped around Anakin’s neck, her hands burying into his sandy hair, gripping onto the strands like they were her lifeline, but also making sure not to pull on them. Her whole body moved with her sobs. Anakin, on the other hand, hadn’t moved, blue eyes, however, shifted to look down at his padawan, who was watching with just as much surprise and shock in her eyes, until she snapped back to reality. It wasn’t long until her eyes started to tear up at the sudden appearance of her friend, practically **back **from the dead.

Gwen suddenly felt all three force users begin to prod at her mind and she let them. Letting them know that it was in fact actually her, that she was who they had last seen on Umbara and that she was in fact _ back _ from the dead. Though, she managed to keep the secret that she had been _ back _on Earth to herself … that was something she really didn’t want to explain right now. It didn’t take long, maybe because they didn’t want to cause any more of a scene, but Anakin finally relaxed. His shoulders dropped and his arms came up to wrap around Gwen’s body. 

Another sob escaped her lips as she leaned her head to the side, looking down at Ahsoka, who was still watching her with tearful eyes. “I think we should take this somewhere private,” Obi-Wan spoke up, shifting slightly as he rested even more against Cody.

“I agree,” Anakin replied. “And I think we should inform Master Yoda and Master Windu about what has happened.” He went to pull away, but Gwen tightened her grip. She knew that Fives wasn’t with them, that he wouldn’t be able to calm her down and the next best person was Anakin.

“I’m - sorry,” Gwen mumbled turning her head once more, burying her face into Anakin’s neck. “But - I just feel like if you pull away I’m gonna disappear again.” Anakin sighed softly, as his mechanical hand came up and rested against the back of her head before he bent at the knees and picked her up bridal style. 

“Don’t worry, Dock.” Gwen was suddenly _ too _tired to recognise the voice. “We’ve got you.” her left hand had fallen from around Anakin’s neck and suddenly a soft and slightly smaller hand gripped onto hers. Fingers tightened, and a soft hum escaped her lips. Well - this certainly wasn’t the worst way she could have come back from the dead.

But she knew that when she woke up again. Gwen had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
